


Hoodie

by Rong0205



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rong0205/pseuds/Rong0205
Summary: 想頌讚連帽羊和襯衫龍這兩個偉大的發明，把他們加在一起攪拌溫暖在冬日感冒的我。
Relationships: 龍燮
Kudos: 4





	Hoodie

梁耀燮很喜歡帽T，尤其是天冷的時候。  
厚厚的，內裡雖然是柔軟的，外型卻因爲材質飽滿而硬挺著，像冬天的被子一樣，他的衣櫃裡大概有一整排類似的款式。  
即使時常被吐槽是不是沒洗澡，怎麼每天都穿著相同的衣服，依舊不減損他對帽T的喜愛。  
雖然毛衣也不錯，粉絲很喜歡，他知道自己穿著看上去是什麼樣子的，造型師總會為他搭配袖子過長的版型，感覺特別地無害，宛如被鬆軟的羊毛裹著。  
但果然，還是喜歡帽T呀。把掛在頸後的棉質連帽套上腦袋之後，梁耀燮將手縮回肚子前的大口袋中。  
像這樣預報不準的日子裡，還能稍微擋擋落下的細雨。  
\---

「不愧是耀燮啊⋯真的感冒了嗎？」  
金泰銖伸展著因久坐而僵硬的脊椎，輕輕發出了感嘆。  
「嗯，稍微吧。」  
有些焦躁地拖著滑鼠，龍俊亨將剛才的錄音反覆播放了兩遍。  
⋯實在太常感冒了，對於怎麼折磨聲帶偽裝成不難受的樣子太過於擅長了。

「剛才轉假音的地方還能再更順一點？」  
比平時低啞一些的嗓音從耳機中傳來，錄音室裡的梁耀燮正隔著玻璃望著他。  
「我覺得已經做得很好了，不過你再試一次吧，這次錄完就早點回去休息。」  
龍俊亨知道他自我要求嚴苛的主唱對現在的狀態怎麼樣都不會滿意的，但也不是再磨一兩小時可以改變的事，不如在那些還能隱忍著的咳嗽惡化之前把他趕回家。  
對方點點頭，將視線轉回歌詞本上，隨手壓了壓白色球帽的帽沿。

龍俊亨看著梁耀燮從他的大口袋中掏出一排排感冒藥，突然有種錯覺，好像他是棵結著藥片的樹，走過去抱著搖一搖的話，就會有更多的小白錠從那寬鬆的衣襬一粒一粒地落下來。  
但他最後沒有這麼做，只是從桌上撈了一瓶水遞過去，聽那人道了聲謝。

「今天還是不去了。」向側錄鏡頭揮完手，梁耀燮收拾著沙發上的小包說道。  
「暖氣不是下週才修嗎？」龍俊亨沒有抬頭，只是將頭側過一邊把身體轉向他的方向，視線仍盯著桌上的筆記。

梁耀燮家的暖氣在放完一整個夏天的假期後不願上工，其實也還沒到非開不可的季節，只是如果踢被子的話，清晨會睡不安穩，於是便敲了一個不疾不緩的維修日期。  
不如來我家睡吧？在健身房隨意聊起來的時候得到了這樣的提議，他取笑了一番這個明明怕熱怕得要命的人，還是應了這個邀請。

「如果你也生病就麻煩了，八週年禮物一定得準時才行。」  
看著因為偏過頭而露出一大節頸線的人，梁耀燮忍不住伸手嬉鬧地摸了一把，被對方笑著拍開。  
「我今天大概會睡工作室，而你得在打歌前好起來。」攏攏剛才被撥開的襯衫領口，龍俊亨抬起眼認真地說。  
錄音不順利還有重來的機會，舞臺要是發揮不好，就準備在後臺收獲一隻低氣壓梁耀燮吧，偶爾的偶爾還會下起雨來。  
「⋯知道啦。」擺擺手，梁耀燮把口罩拉回鼻樑上，咽下了幾聲輕咳。  
「要是你回來睡我會打你的哦。」  
「是是」  
\---

踏進大樓電梯後，龍俊亨才開始思索梁耀燮真的把自家家門反鎖的可能性。  
蔘雞湯在門口放到早上應該不會壞掉吧？距離天亮也沒幾個小時了嘛⋯看著腳邊兩大袋，左為《梁耀燮·不許感冒·大作戰》右名《龍俊亨·無法控制·購物慾》，電梯裡的人陷入了遲來的困境，直到抵達目標樓層的叮聲響起，才回過神來認命地扛起他衝動購物的後果們。  
推開大門時著實鬆了一口氣，不用在這大半夜裡招車回工作室真是太好了，會被泰銖嘲笑個沒完的，龍俊亨邊將雞湯塞進冰箱邊慶幸著。一一將購物袋裡的物品整理完後，他洗了把臉踩著無聲的腳步走向臥室。

「準備好挨揍了嗎？」濃濃的鼻音傳了過來，打斷他正準備躡手躡腳打包棉被去客房蓋地舖的動作。  
「嚴格來說我昨天沒有回來⋯」指著床頭堪堪走向數字四的時針，龍俊亨轉過來看著這顆由棉被裹成的球，中間一張小小的臉上帶著疲倦卻清醒的神情。  
「怎麼這個時間還醒著？」  
「⋯睡不好。」說著又抽了一下鼻子。  
「鼻涕倒流嗎？」他靠近床邊想拉起被緣將梁耀燮的鼻腔捂暖，還沒摸到就被小球中伸出的手給拉住。  
「太冷了——」梁耀燮哀著長音，把臉埋進了棉被團裡，手卻仍然扣著沒有放開。「暖氣開著也一點都不暖⋯」  
隔著被褥傳來的聲音聽著有些悶悶的，龍俊亨忍不住笑了出來，用沒被握住的手背遮著簡直裂得太開的桃心唇。  
明明平時自己才是那個賴著不想讓對方下床的人，像這樣拐著彎黏糊的梁耀燮真是期間限定。  
伸手撥開矇著小臉的被褥，龍俊亨湊了過去想親吻他，卻被以會傳染爲由一手擋住，不僅如此還撈過床頭的口罩給自己戴上。  
還是快點結束吧，期間限定。  
只能將吻落在額頭上的龍俊亨有些無奈。  
\---

就像是帽T一樣啊。

當那人把身體挪上床摟住自己，緩緩將手掌落在他的後腦勺上時，梁耀燮朦朧地想，稍微又往對方的懷裡縮了縮，隔著口罩摩挲著龍俊亨還來不及褪下的襯衫領口。  
總是用所有的柔軟包容他所有的稜角，穿著的時候很暖和，且從不試圖改變他的任性，不像毛衣那樣，讓他看起來太過無辜。  
最喜歡帽T了，他想著。  
還有穿著帽T的自己。

**Author's Note:**

> 想頌讚連帽羊和襯衫龍這兩個偉大的發明，把他們加在一起攪拌溫暖在冬日感冒的我。


End file.
